


strawberry milk and chocolate pudding

by choupinette



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, All the cuddles tbh, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruce being a dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but maybe a touch of, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choupinette/pseuds/choupinette
Summary: Jason gets turned into a baby. The family takes care of him. Plenty of cuddling and family bonding ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are already a bunch of de-aged Jason fics out there but I promise you this one won't be half as serious or half as good. I'll warn you now though: if you're looking for good plot, good writing and good characterisation of your favourite characters, you probably won't find it here. This will be pointless fluff. 
> 
> A lot of hand-waving done in terms of basic comic conventions and also a lot of ignoring of most canon events and timelines, so consider this one an AU of some sort. 
> 
> Tbh, this was just an excuse to write more Jason bonding with his family. I will admit, however, that this first chapter is pretty drab. Just need it out of the way. We’ll get to the good stuff soon, I promise.

It had been unexpected, to say the least. In a given situation where there were hundreds of possible outcomes, Bruce would like to think that he was always prepared and ready to deal with the consequences of over half of them. Thinking on his feet usually made up the remaining half. It was how he had trained himself - to always be ready to identify, predict, execute anything that might be required of him. But this one definitely caught him off guard.

Jason had mentioned closing up a case earlier tonight, the culmination of  _months_  of hard work, from which he expected there would be plenty of blood spilt and bones broken. Bruce had grunted at Jason’s all too smug grin, there was no use in attempting to stop his second eldest son whenever he had his mind set on something. He’d do it out of spite anyway. Bruce had no doubt that Jason could execute the whole op without any damage done but this was Jason. Bruce was just relieved that his son had promised to  _at least_ try and not fatally harm anyone. That was enough for him.

Bruce had lurked in the shadows as Jason proceeded with his mission, partly because he didn’t want to ruin whatever stability that his and Jason’s relationship had gained as of recent, but also because there was nothing in the world that could ever assuage the anxiety that he felt whenever any of his children did something like this. He could never admit it out loud so skulking around it was. The usual ordeal had gone down: plenty of fists thrown and rubber bullets shot, some explosions and a lot of yelling. Bruce had been tempted to help his son out but held back in fear of Jason’s reaction. Surely, nothing good would come out of his interjection.

Only, this mission didn’t end as it usually would have. This time, when the smoke had cleared and all the threats had been neutralised, Bruce found himself stumped. This time, Bruce wasn’t sure _how_  to react. Where his son had previously stood, a tiny little baby replaced him. And seeing as how it was improbable for his son to just have run off sans clothing, the wailing little child must be him. Bruce cursed to himself, how had he let this happen? He moved closer to his son, entangled in his adult self's pile of clothing and piercing cries escaping from his mouth. Bruce winced slightly at just how loud he was. He hesitated to pick the little boy up but the pressing need to comfort his son, added to the fact that there was still a possibility of danger, only pushed him to take the boy into his arms.

Little Jason who Bruce had wrapped loosely in the all too big shirt was so soft, so warm, so... _floppy_. Bruce made sure that Jason was comfortable, pressing the boy to his chest and supporting his head with one hand, before moving to tie any loose ends. Regardless of what had happened, he needed to leave as soon as he could. While Bruce was certain that he could fight perfectly well even with a baby in his arms, he would rather not take the chance. Little Jason’s loud cries had reduced to quiet whimpering as soon as Bruce picked him up, the sounds still sending a jolt of pain through Bruce. His first instinct had been to rock the boy and soothe him properly but there would be more time for that later. For now, Bruce would settle with running his hand over his soft tuft of hair and humming quietly to the boy. 

Bruce had met Jason Todd when he was a young boy. Jason had eyes that were fierce and burning. He was always ready to move, to strike, to fight against the world if it came down to it. Young Jason had always been easy to read, if not through his words then most definitely through his actions. Regardless, Bruce could always count on that Jason to express any contentment or displeasure that he felt towards anything. Though honestly, what good had that been, it didn’t seem that the trait had translated well over time. Bruce would concede that his children’s averse nature towards outwardly expressing their emotions was  _mostly_  his fault. But now his son couldn't do any of that. His son couldn't do much of anything now. This would be complicated, to say the least. Bruce already had a hard time communicating with the bigger and older Jason, he didn't think this would be any easier.

Bruce has never had to deal with babies. At least, not intentionally. Usually, people shoved them into Bruce’s arms or he has to rescue them from getting thrown off of buildings or getting hurt. All of his children, he had adopted when they were older so he could admit that he had no experience whatsoever in the infant rearing department. But the little boy that was snuffling into his shoulder was Jason, just tinier and more vulnerable. Bruce might not know how but at that moment, every single fibre of his being wanted nothing more than to shield his son from the everything bad in the world. He would sure as hell try his damned hardest. He had dutifully reported what had happened over the comms - he had been met with silence and a quiet affirmative - before moving to tie off any loose ends and leaving as soon as he could.

Alfred had given baby Jason a quick examination, just to ease Bruce's anxious self, and reported nothing too out the ordinary. Jason seemed much smaller than most babies but considering the environment he grew up in, the fact was understandable. Jason fussed and whined, face scrunching up in displeasure, as Alfred examined him to the best of his capabilities. Bruce wanted nothing more than to scoop the baby back up into his arms then. He hadn't but he stayed as Alfred did what he had to do. He didn’t doubt Alfred’s abilities but Bruce made a note to get Jason checked out by a more specialized practitioner. Better safe than sorry. As soon as Alfred was done, he had passed Jason off to Bruce before excusing himself to search for more appropriate clothing for the boy. 

Bruce was stuck between wanting to hold his son close and never letting go, and handing Jason off to someone else. He wanted the boy close but Jason seemed so fragile, Bruce didn't want to accidentally hurt him or anything. And Bruce still needed to see how he could rectify this situation. But before he could much of anything, Jason had made the decision for him, settling down as soon as Alfred had passed the boy to Bruce. His face was slightly flushed from all the crying he had done but his eyelids grew heavier by the second. Bruce should probably keep the boy awake so Alfred could clean him up and dress him properly but he found himself simply marvelling over the boy as he tried his hardest to stay awake. Jason was probably going to be cranky when he woke up but right at this moment, he seemed pretty content to be in Bruce’s arms.

When he came back, Alfred said nothing about the dozing boy but worked quickly to change the boy into much more comfortable clothing - a pale blue onesie and a matching hat to cover his head and ears. Jason looked...adorable, with his plump cheeks and his little pout and his pudgy little hands. When Bruce had tried to tuck him into a portable bassinet that Alfred had brought, Jason had promptly burst into tears again so the boy stayed in his arms, snoozing away without a care. Bruce tried his hardest not to jostle the boy too much as he tried to look into what had happened tonight but it proved useless when the rest of his children flocked back to the Cave, rowdy and loud as they arrived in pairs. Jason had shot up, suddenly very much awake, as soon as the room filled with chatter and noise. The resulting cries hurt Bruce ears a bit. He sighed as he rocked the boy. They’d get through this. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add regular updating schedule to the list of things you won't find here. What you will find though is an incredibly long list of plot holes and lack of continuity in my writing, all for the sake of baby Jason and cuddles. I'm sure the chapter lengths will increase the further we get into this. Probably.

The checkup with the doctor had gone quite well, if Bruce didn’t count Jason’s absolutely heartbreaking wails when Bruce had handed his son over to the doctor in question. Despite it, and the _totally rational_ and _normal_ fears that were stewing in Bruce’s head - admittedly, the product of a concoction of paranoia, anxiety and a touch of cynicism - his son’s health was always of paramount importance to him. So he had stood back and watched the doctor critically as she conducted her examination, all the while aching to take his little boy back into his arms.

The doctor was one referred to the family by friends, in part due to her proficiency at what she did, but mostly because this wasn’t her first experience with occurrences like these. She was thoroughly vetted and screened by everyone thrice over before she could even be considered but Bruce had to admit, she appeared to know what she was doing. She had done everything as quickly and efficiently as she could, narrated everything she was going to do and asked for permission to do something whenever it was needed.

Bruce’s need to comfort Jason considerably lessened when the doctor ordered him to hold onto one of Jason’s outstretched hands to try and soothe the boy’s crying. His wails slowly morphed into whines and the occasional hiccups as soon as Bruce is in sight, a small pout on his lips and hand wrapping tightly around one of Bruce’s fingers. Bruce brushed his other hand comfortingly against the top of his son’s head, willing him to calm down, resisting the urge to duck down and press a kiss onto his temple. He could wait until he was alone with Jason to do that.

"His cells are growing at quite the impressive rate but he’s only around a few months old now.” She pointed out as soon as she was finished scanning Jason, looking contemplatively at the results, "I would say at the rate he's going, it'll probably take about a few weeks or so until he reverts back to how he was before."

"Other than that, he's a pretty healthy baby. Maybe a little unhappy but nothing that you can't fix. I'd say you better keep a close eye on him though, he is pretty vulnerable in this state. Let me know if anything changes." She said before packing her belongings up and that had been that.

Jason, still a bit red and cranky from the examination, was easily placated by a very enthusiastic Dick, giggling quietly in  his older brother’s arms as he made the most ridiculous faces for Jason.  Most of the kids had chosen to clean up but Dick had insisted on spending some time with little Jason after a very quick shower and change into more casual clothing.

“Guess you’re really little now, aren’t you, little wing?” Dick had all but cooed, a large grin spreading on his face at his little brother’s apparent amusement of Dick’s array of silly faces, “You’re so tiny now.”

“Alfred’s setting up a nursery for him upstairs right now,” Tim spoke up from the spot he had been occupying from the moment he got there, seemingly wanting to keep as much distance from baby Jason as much as possible, which was simultaneously amusing and worrying to Bruce.

“We can’t let Alfred do all the work though.” Dick’s eyes softened when Jason scrunched up his nose in return, a tender smile on his face, “We’ll all help.”

The Manor was in no shortage of rooms that they could easily turn into a temporary nursery but a big part of Bruce was hesitant to even let Jason out of his arms for more than a few minutes, let alone let him out of his eyesight for a whole night. Bruce didn’t really favour the idea of leaving Jason all alone for that amount of time but Jason sleeping through the night in Bruce’s arms was definitely out of the question. It was hardly convenient nor would it be the most comfortable for either of them. Bruce wasn't sure if they had a crib that Jason could sleep in handy, but no doubt Alfred was already taking care of that.

He could admit to himself that he was acting far too much like a new father with his newborn child but there was something about Jason in this miniature form that made him have to feel that way. He had to constantly refrain himself from hogging Jason so much, especially so when Dick had asked for his little brother and Bruce had taken more than a moment to even consider it. Dick hadn’t said anything then but Bruce knew just how brilliant Dick was. Dick understood. Just like he understood Bruce’s pensive little hum now.

"He won't be alone. We'll set up baby monitors and check up on him every few hours.” Dick suggested, probably knowing full well that Bruce wouldn't settle for anything less than complete surveillance of the child around the clock. Bruce _always_ needed to be ready for anything. He was constantly worried about his children, Jason especially, but even more so now that Jason was such a small, fragile little baby.

Dinner time rolled around and Bruce had to admit that he did feel quite peckish. Between patrol and all that had happened and worrying over Jason, he’s found little time to worry about much else. His sons join him for the meal, chatting amongst themselves while they munched on the wide variety of delicious dishes that Alfred had prepared. Dick still had Jason in his arms while Damian sat adjacent to him with Tim sitting across them, something he normally shared with Jason. They’ve learned the hard way to never allow the younger two to sit beside one another.

Damian had curled his upper lip and wrinkled his nose at Jason's current state, tutting over how unfortunate it was that his reprieve from _Todd_ would be short-lived. And yet, when he deemed no one was looking, Damian reached over to clasp Jason’s tiny hand in his. Bruce thinks that it’s a good first step.

Jason ends up in his arm once more, stomach full, warm and babbling contentedly, his fingers curling into Bruce’s shirt as Bruce carried him to the room that Alfred prepared for Jason. He looked perfectly satisfied, mouth twisting into a smile ever so often, head resting on Bruce’s shoulder. The room wasn’t too far from Bruce’s but the gnawing unease was still there, at the back of his mind. Bruce settles into an armchair in one corner of the room, letting Jason sit on his lap as he hummed in reply to Jason’s incessant chatter. It’s the same uncertainty of everything, of this entire situation, the same one that makes him want to clutch Jason closer and never let go that makes him stay even after Jason’s babbles die down and his eyelids flutter shut and he’s snoring quietly. Bruce tucks him close, one hand smoothing down the soft tufts of hair and the other supporting his bottom. He gives in to his earlier urge to duck down and press his lips against Jason's forehead.

Dick pokes his head into the nursery a few hours later, sighing at the sight of Bruce still wide awake with Jason in his arm. He offers to help drag Jason’s crib into Bruce’s room and leaves with one final caress to Jason’s cheeks. The crib ends up right next to Bruce's bed, Jason nicely settled into it, but Bruce isn't able to fall asleep until he reaches through the bars to rest his fingers against Jason’s tiny ones.


End file.
